What Do You Expect?
by helkl03111
Summary: Sara Sidle loved Gil Grissom. He wouldn’t let his emotions show. She loved him even though she was hurt over and over again. He told her to stop. She wouldn’t.
1. Prologue

**What Do You Expect?**

I had given up on him since he left me for that woman. I tried to move on practically, but it just ended badly with me being hurt again. I just couldn't forget about him. I came to Vegas for him. He was like a bad

drug that I needed a fix for. He made my heart swell every time he was around me. He said he wasn't able to open himself to a relationship. I told him I wasn't either, and we could work at it, that's what

relationships are all about. He told me he didn't know what to do about this. I said I did and told him he might be to late when he realizes what to do. I could never tell him he was to late. I heard him say he

couldn't take the risk of getting into a relationship with someone young and beautiful. He hurt me over and over again, but I'm kept loving him. He told me not to, but I still did. Why couldn't I get rid of him?

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**First of All Thank You for taking the time to look at this story. I know this is a short Prologue but the chapters will be longer I promise. SO if you could just hit that review button and tell me if you like the story, if i should continue, if you totally hate/despise this story or you just don't care just please review!!!!!! THANK YOU AGAIN!**


	2. I Can Try

"Grissom I really don't need a lecture on how to live my life," I said as I walked away from him into the crime scene. I knew I shouldn't speak to my supervisor like that, but I really didn't care right now.

"Sara, we'll finish this conversation after work. Do you understand?"

He was furious at my insubordination towards him.

I just kept on walking. He had no right to tell me I needed a life.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I hated these cases.

A woman was raped and almost killed. She looked so helpless and scared. I couldn't take the statement from the woman, so I let Catherine. I told her I didn't want to take the statement, but the real reason was I couldn't. I was already broken down and anymore could have been hell.

I watched from the other side of the mirror.

"How many vacations days do you have?"

Did he really ask me that question and how did he get here?

"10 weeks," I say simply.

"You should take a week or two, Sara."

"I'm fine."

I'm so used to saying that even though I'm far from it. I know he is about to come back with a response, but I stop him.

"How many vacations days have you taken?"

He doesn't answer back. I thought about telling him to go see his Lady Heather, but I kept my mouth shut. He had every right to go and sleep with her or that's what I heard from the grapevine. I was with Hank and a stupid mistake that was. Grissom had the right to be with anyone he wanted.

"Fine," he says and raises his hands in defense.

He walks out of the room. I don't need a diversion. I have work.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

The person that had raped the woman also killed her. We had him and let him go so easily. He was let go on his DNA not matching. We had finally arrested him after he killed her.

I needed a drink. I needed a way out of this sorrow.

I decided on going to the Strip with Nick and Warrick. I had a couple too many drinks, but I didn't show it. Warrick was the first to leave because he had to be back on shift in a few hours.

I started to walk with Nick down the Strip to get to our cars.

"Nicky, congratulations on the almost promotions. You really did deserve it."

"Thank you, that's means a lot coming from Sara Sidle."

I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch," he said teasing me.

I walk to my car and wave goodbye to him.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I was pulled over. Flashing lights were going off behind me. I knew I shouldn't drive, but whom would I have called to get me. I try to work the Sidle charm on the cop, but he saw right through me. He felt sorry for me.

". 09. You're technically over the limit, but since you're not on State jurisdiction and the limit was lowered, I'll give you a break. I have to call you supervisor though. "

Just great. I get to look my best, right in front of Grissom. I was a drunken mess. I was going to have to face him. He was the reason I drank in the first place. I wasn't going to tell him though.

The officer left me in the waiting room while he talked with Grissom about me.

Grissom came into the room and sat beside me.

I kept looking at my hands because I knew his face would probably show disapproval.

He reached for my hand and held it in his.

"Let me take you home."

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

The drive to my apartment was silent. I didn't even realize we had gotten there until he opened the door to the car. I got out of the car quickly and made my way to my apartment. He followed behind me.

As I got to the door, I start fumbling with the keys. I was really drunk. He took the keys out of my hands and opened the door for me. He let me go in, and I turned in the doorway. His body was right against mine.

I didn't need him to come in. I could take care of myself. I didn't need his pity.

I looked up and finally saw his face for the first time.

It wasn't pity in his eyes. It was comfort and care and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

I stepped back and let him in.

He observed my house. He probably would see that I still had that book he got me for Christmas and the plant.

He didn't say anything.

I didn't care really anymore if he wanted to stay he could. I wasn't going to be here if he was. I left for my bedroom. I fell onto the mattress and went to asleep right away.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I woke up to a nightmare. It was replaying in my mind over and over again. I had nightmares so many times about that day. I wasn't worth the risk. He couldn't do it. It was just slightly different in my dream with him telling it to my face and saying it with venom in his voice.

"I'm not worth the risk," I whispered out and started to cry.

I felt warm arms holding me right away. It made me feel secure.

It was Grissom.

"Sara, wake up your dreaming. It'll be ok. I'm right here."

No, I'm not, I thought.

He held me and soothed me back to asleep.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

After getting some sleep, I woke to an aroma of food.

I walked into the kitchen. I saw him making breakfast and coffee.

"You didn't have to do this," I say as I walk up.

"I wanted to."

I knew there was no point to argue, so I sat myself down in a chair in front of the kitchen table.

He came with coffee first.

"I needed this."

"You needed sleep."

He came back with food.

"You also need to eat, Sara. It's a vegetarian omelet."

At least he knows something about me.

He sat across from me as I started to eat.

"You're not eating?"

"No," he said.

"I'm not hungry," he added.

I start to pick at the food.

"It's not poisonous. I hope I'm not a bad cook," he said smiling.

I started to eat the food because I was starving. It tasted delicious. He isn't a bad cook.

He watched me eat.

After I finish my food, he started to speak.

"Sara I know you don't have a drinking problem. Do you want to tell me why you decided to drink?"

Oh well, it's because you're turning me down every time I try to get closer to you. It was also the case that we had just had that really hit me hard, but it was always inside me. I felt like saying that, but I didn't.

"Why do people drink Grissom?" I said answering him with my own question.

He was silent for a few minutes.

"You don't drink."

"Well then, I don't see the point for this conversation then," I said getting out of my seat and leaving the kitchen for the living room. Any room was better then staying with him in the same room.

He still followed me.

For the first time, I'm not the one chasing him, and I don't want him to.

I turn around, and he is right up against me. I feel his warm breath on my face.

"Please Sara tell me what's wrong. I'm concerned. You could have been arrested Sara. You could have lost your job."

"I don't care. I give up," I say simply in his face.

"That's not the Sara I know," he says so close to my face.

"Well you don't know me then do you," I told him stepping back a few steps.

"I'm fine, Grissom. I don't need your help."

"I can tell when you're lying. When you say you're fine you're really not. I know more then you think Sara. I know the case that we had you took personal. You can't save everyone Sara. We try Sara, but it always doesn't come out rainbows and butterflies."

"I can try."

"Yes, you can…. but where is that going to get you?"

I started to cry again. I didn't want him to see me so weak. I didn't like crying. Why did he always have to make me cry?

He went straight to me and held me. I started to slide to the ground, and he went with me. He kept holding me and telling me it will be alright.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

**So how am I doing? Please Review and let me know. I'm also willing to take any ideas for this story. Also sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, they're alll mine. **

**Thank You Again for reviewing and all the encouragement!**


	3. Taking Time Off

I had fallen asleep again. I found myself in my bed with the covers around me. I think I remembered him carrying me to my room. He had gently laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

The aroma of breakfast didn't awake me this time. He wasn't there, waiting for me. He was gone. It was just like Grissom.

I walked into the kitchen

There was a note on the fridge from Grissom.

_I'm sorry for having to leave without telling you. You were sleeping, and I didn't want for you to wake. There was a dead body I needed to see… You need to eat and rest. I left you food in the fridge and take a few days off maybe a week, so you can think over about everything. I need you to see a PEAP since I'm not suspending you.  
_

_Grissom_

I looked at the time. I could still get in a few hours for work. I showered and changed my clothes and left.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

As soon as I got there and clocked in, I was sped up on the case and what we had so far.

I was about to go interrogate the suspect when I heard that familiar voice behind me.

"I thought I told you to take the day off."

"I don't need it," I said as I turned around and faced an angry Grissom.

"If you didn't understand it was a order not a yes or no answer. You were supposed to stay home. We're almost finished with the case so go home."

"I can help, make it go faster. I'm good at that."

"Go home Sara or I will have to suspend you for the next few days, so you will go home."

I walked away to my locker, angry as hell.

"What's got you so mad?" Nick asked sitting on the bench in the locker room.

"Nothing Nick, I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"Thank you Nick for caring, but I just need to go home."

"I thought you were working a case."

"No Grissomtook me off the case and told me to go home. I'm goingto be taking a few days off for myself, it looks like."

"Well you should go home he's only thinking what's best for you. I would trust him with my life."

"I'll see you later Nicky," I said walking out of the locker room.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

I decided I would use my time wisely since I wouldn't be working for awhile. I knew I would have to see a PEAP counselor which would be the only way I could go to work faster. I would just have to put on a smile and say I just had a little bit too much to drink, and it wouldn't happen again. That was how it normally went. When my mother killed my father, I had to go to counseling. I didn't like telling a total stranger about my life. It was to private. You pretend your happy, and you get out alive.

I heard a knock on the door after I had finished cleaning. It would be to early for anyone to be off shift. Who could it be?

I opened the door to find Grissom.

I let him in even though I was confused.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely," he says right away for why he had come.

"I'm here what do you think I went to a bar to get drunk," I said pissed off that he came to babysit me.

"I think we had this discussion already. You don't drink."

"Good, but I don't understand why I can't go to work."

"You know exactly why. You have maxed out on overtime, and you need to take some time off."

I walked away from him. He maxed out on overtime more than I did. I was more than frustrated.

"Sara listen to me, please. I want for you to be happy, vacation time will do you good. I want us to be friends," he said pleading with me.

I would never be happy with out him, but I couldn't tell him that. I needed to move on for myself. He didn't want what I wanted. He wanted friendship.

"Grissom, please leave."

"Sara… You deserve better. You deserve a family of your own. I want what's best for you," he said reaching for my hand.

Why was he telling me this? Was he telling me that I deserved better then him? I wanted what he wanted.

He started to run his thumb up and down my palm. He kept looking at our hands together. I had never seen him so desperate.

"I'll take the vacation and see my PEAP counselor."

"Thank you, Sara," he sad looking into my eyes. He let go of my hands and walked out the door.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI  
**_

I didn't know what to do after my talk with Grissom. I couldn't move.

He wanted for me to get over him. He wanted me to live without him. I was sick and tired of him.

I was going to get over him.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI  
_**

**Ok, it'll be smoother for Grissomand Sara in the next few chapters. Sara isn't goingto be the one going after him anymore. Grissomwill be going after Sara so the roles are** **reversed. lol I know it's a little short but the next will be longer. Thank you again for everyone who has reviewed and who have deicdedto start reading this story. I'll try to update soon. Thank You! And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!! Please!!**


	4. Too Much

"So I had some time to think while I was away," I said pausing to think over my words.

"Enough time to figure out about why I made such a stupid mistake."

It really was stupid to hurt myself by drinking over something like Grissom.

"I… I do not have a drinking problem. I have a ….umm…. a me problem."

Ok, let's change subject.

"My PEAP counselor suggested that it would be a good idea to talk to my supervisor and that's you Grissom."

Well I should tell him why I have a problem with some cases.

"So, I never told you about my family. I never told anyone about my family…."

Why couldn't I stop rambling?

I was interrupted from my speech that I was preparing to say in front of Grissom.

"Sara."

I stood up right away from the bench that I was sitting on in the locker room.

It was a smiling Greg, with a woman by his side.

"I want you to meet my replacement, this is Sandra," he told me from the doorway of locker room introducing me to the woman beside him.

"Nice to meet you Sandra," I told her.

"Like wise."

"So how was it?" Greg asked me.

"How was what?" I asked back. I was startled already by Greg coming from no where, and now I was off balance.

"Well you took some vacation time right?"

"Yea right it was great," I said trying to act happy.

"Yea ok," he said walking away probably showing the new girl around.

Greg always made me smile. He was his funny self. I knew he had a crush on me, but he was like a younger brother to me.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I decided it was time to confront Grissom.

Nick caught up with me and hugged me. He was happy that I was back. We had still kept in touch when I was on vacation. We made small talk while we walked to Grissom's office.

I leaned against the doorway of his office while Warrick stood behind the door and Nick behind me.

"Nick, Sara, body in a shallow grave dry lake bed in area 51 off bloom lake road." Grissom said giving Nick the assignment.

"Greg you're going to be with me for your final proficiency."

"Great," he said taking the slip of paper from Grissom's hand.

"Let me show you to your new digs," Greg said putting his hand at Sandra's back and leading her out the door. Warrick and Nick followed.

"We leave in five minutes," Grissom shouted after Greg.

"Ok," he shouted back.

It was now or never.

"Can we talk?"

"Yea, have you been keeping up with your PEAP counselor?"

"Yea…."

We were interrupted by a loud noise in the background. Greg had knocked over something. Grissom had a lot of things to do, so I decided to worry him about something less.

"Your busy. We can talk later."

"You sure?"

"Yea," I said making a smile and walking away.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

Nick and me had gone to area 51 and found a body that looked liked an alien. The supposed alien was actually a minister at an alien-themed wedding chapel. When we got to the chapel, we were able to see one of the weddings, and I had to tell Nick not to tear up on me.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

"So the deceased costume was actually similar to mine you say?" the minister said taking off his alien costume.

"Yea, identical manufactured by big city costumes specifically designed for this chapel," Nick told him.

"Yea that's who makes them. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, things get stolen from here all the time those sci-fi nuts. You know their big collectors?"

"Did the initials ET mean anything to you?" Nick asked getting right to the point.

"No just that…" He pointed his finger up, but was stopped by his wife who was also in a alien costume.

"Honey, we have a two o' clock," she told him.

"Oh yea," he said remembering.

"So business is good?" I asked.

"Oh, yes it's never better. You know how many people come to Vegas to get rich or to get hitched but that's not why we do it is it honey?"

She shook her head.

"We believe in love. You know just in any form that it may take," he said

Well I wish Grissom would realize that I loved him. Stop it, Sara. You're supposed to get over him.

"Are you two married?"

"No," I said right away

Nick shook is head while saying no at the same time.

That was just way off. I couldn't see it. Nick was like my brother. He was always there for me.

I could tell the guy had something to hide.

"No, alright were open twenty-four hours. It's a toll free number," he said handing Nick the card.

"Right there on the back, all right, don't let this moment pass you by," he said pointing it out on the card

"She is going to get you."

I smirked.

All Nick could do was smile.

It was Viva Las Vegas just like Nick said.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

We found out later that the fellow minister found his friend supposedly dead in his office and buried him in a place he seemed was right, but the man was actually not dead. He suffered from Marfan syndrome, which sometimes causes the appearance of death. He awoke underground, and choked to death. It was pretty sad when the guy realized his friend wasn't dead when he buried him.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

I found out that Greg's new replacement left. She couldn't take it. I knew Greg didn't pass his proficiency, and I was hoping he would pass. It would have been fun to teach Greg about everything. I knew he would pass it sooner or later. I told him maybe next time.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

I went to my locker at the end of the day and was met my Nick.

"Hey."

"Hey Nicky."

'You heading home?"

"Yea."

"You doing anything after shift?"

"Why?" I asked wondering if he would seriously go for marrying me.

"How about we all hang out after shift? How about that new club Greg wants to go to so badly? He is really down about not passing his proficiency it would make him happy, and we can celebrate you coming back."

"Umm yea that sounds good count me in."

"Ok, I'll pick you up in an hour. I'll try to get the whole team to come. Is that ok with you?"

"I guess," I said as I walked out the door.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I heard a knock on the door.

He was a few minutes earlier I thought as I opened the door.

It wasn't Nick.

It was Grissom.

"I have company coming," I told him before he could step in.

"I know. Nick told me he was going to take you to a club, but I said I would come and take you. We friend's right that's what they do," he said stepping in.

Why did he always have to have a reason for coming?

"We'll leave in a few minutes. You also said you wanted to talk," he said ignoring my disapproval on my face and sitting on my couch.

I let him. I knew he would be in for it. Gil Grissom going to a club.

We didn't say anything to each other.

I sat across from him.

"Sara I ...," he said trying to find the right words.

"We…," he said but stopped.

Please Grissom say what you really want to say, for once say what's on your mind. I really needed him to show his feelings.

I was pleading with him with my eyes

"I just want to be there for you. I know it will be hard to be friends since it has been so tense around us. I want to make this work. I really think that's what is best right now."

I was hurt. Just friends.

"Friends," I said trying to make a smile.

He smiled back.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

Brass and Catherine weren't able to make it. Brass's excuse was that he was to old while Catherine had to take care of Lindsey.

I had danced with Nick and Warrick until they had found a date. I went back to the booth after dancing with a few other men. I promised myself I wouldn't touch a drink, and I kept to it.

Grissom was at the table by himself drinking a beer. He probably had one to many.

"Hey Gris you ok?" I asked worried.

"Uh hu," he said slurring a little.

I stifled a laugh.

"What's sooo funnnyyy?" He asked dumbly.

"Nothing," I said sheepishly.

He really did have too much.

I looked around and saw a guy approach our table from the bar. I could already say I didn't like the guy. He was cocky and was drunk. Grissom was drunk in a cute way, but this guy disturbed me.

A slow song had come on.

"Can I have this dance baby?" He asked from behind me.

Grissom had gotten up now.

"She wasss gooinngg toooo have a dance with meeee."

"Why don't you go sit back down old man."

"I'll showwww youuu," Grissom slurred going after the guy.

I grabbed Grissom.

"Why don't you piss off?" I told the guy and took Grissom to the dance floor, so he wouldn't get hurt.

"You showed himm," he said as he put his hands at my waist and brought me close. He was still the utmost gentleman even when he was drunk. I locked my hands behind his neck.

I smirked. It might be fun to play with a drunken Grissom.

We swayed gently to the music. We were very close now.

"You looook veryyy prettyy Sara," he said his slurring not that bad anymore.

He was drifting closer.

"I wanted to dance with you from the beginning. I was jealous, and I think I drank a little too much," he says sheepishly.

I blushed.

"Why haven't we ever gone a date before?" He asked.

"Grissom, you're my boss."

"So..."

"Sara!"

I quickly let go of Grissom as he did the same as we saw a drunk Greg coming towards us.

"Isn't this a party?" He said with a drink in his hand.

"Umm, Greg I think you had a little to much to drink. Why don't we get you home and find Nick and Warrick?" I said keeping him steady from falling over. He had drunk more than Grissom did and now I needed to worry about him. I left Grissom standing on the dance floor.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**Well I think Grissom is pretty jealous now since Greg took Sara's attention, just when he was going to make a move lol. I can't promise you GSR right away because there will be a lot of tension between them and if I just let there be GSR there wouldn't be a story lol. Thank You for all the reviews!! Please keep them coming and leave a review. **


	5. Hurting

"I heard you finally lost your virginity," I said as I sat across from Greg as he was testing some DNA.

He looked at me like did I really asked him that question. I decided to explain myself and stop teasing him.

"First autopsy. How was it?"

"It's fine. How was your first time? How did you react?"

"I puked," I admitted.

"I didn't puke."

"Wait a go tough guy," I said flirting with him.

"It was weird seeing a body lying on a table like that. Doc. Robbins pulling out his insides until it was…. all empty," he said with no emotion.

It must have really affected him, I thought.

"Were you expecting a ball of lye?"

"Doc. Robbins said that's all we really are."

"It's what you do with it that counts," I told him.

_****_

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

Fragments of human bone were found in a sewer system, so we had a whole new case with no leads. Some of people who lived around the sewer system had complained about one of their neighbor's kid throwing explosives down the sewer. We were able to search their house.

I went upstairs with Warrick. I looked in the closet. I opened the door slowly and looked around. There was a gun at the bottom.

"Sara."

"I'm not touching anything," I told him annoyed by him thinking I would touch something.

"No, put your stuff down and step away from the closet."

"What?" Was he serious?

"Put your stuff down and step away from the closet," he repeated and grabbed my vest and gently pulled me away.

I saw the bombs on the top of the closet when I looked up.

"Those are click bombs," I said.

"Dispatch this is CSI Brown we're at the Durbin residents. We have explosives on the scene, roll out bomb squad immediately roll out bomb squad," he said into his radio.

I went back on my knees to the floor to look at the door. I saw blood.

"What are you doing?"

"There is blood evidence on the door. The bomb squad probably detonates the place. The door will be gone . It will only take a second," I said as I pulled the screws from the door.

"Here try this," he said giving me a screw driver.

The door wouldn't move after we got the screws out.

"I think were going to need a little push," I told him.

"Alright On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The door was free.

"Can we get the hell out of the house now?" Warrick asked me.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

We were able to search the rest the house. I found some videos under the kid's bed.

"Hey the garage is packed with liquid explosives there going to detonate in place. So grab what's important and get out now," I heard Grissom shout through the house. I just needed to get some more stuff.

"That means you too, Sara. Right now," he shouted louder, so I knew he meant business.

_****_

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

"Fire In the hole." The whole house was gone with its evidence that it had.

_****_

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

"So what were you trying to prove with this door," Grissom asked standing over me.

"I was just collecting evidence."

"Well Greg couldn't pull any DNA from the bones, so there is nothing to connect the victim to this anyway," he said trying to bring my hopes down.

"Not yet. I don't have a death wish and I'm not a drunk. In case you were worried," I told him while looking at the door.

"I'm not worried. I'm concerned."

I smiled

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

He opened the fetal pig case.

"You know I think I might be concerned about you also."

He raised his eyebrow.

"You probably don't remember the last time we went to the club then, I take it."

"The victim might have been dead only a matter of five weeks," Grissom said examining the fetal pig and ignoring my comment.

He walked out.

I hated it when he did that.

_****_

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

Owen Durbin stabbed Travis and was charged with murder. His mother helped him conceal the crime and was charged as an accessory. His father was charged with felony explosives.

The whole family got to go to jail for their own crime.

I watched the home videos. The father was showing his son how to make a bomb and letting it exploded. A innocent boy following his father's footsteps.

"You don't look well," announced Brass as he stood in the doorway.

I turned off the tapes.

"I'm fine," I told him getting up from my chair.

"So how are you and Grissom?"

"Brass," I said warning him to stop this conversation.

"Sara don't give up on him. I can see he is changing. He'll come around."

"I've waited six damn years that's long enough to know he won't change. I don't need him," I said feeling tears come to my eyes.

"You don't mean that. He is just a stupid bastard when it comes to woman, Sara. You know that. He really does love you," he told me.

I let a tear fall down.

Brass wiped it away from my eye.

"Honey don't cry, please. You know I don't like woman crying. Do you want me to kick Grissom's ass?" He asked me while pulling me into a bear hug while I cried into his shoulder.

_****_

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

There was a tap on the door, and I opened it without checking the peephole.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I was surprised. I told Brass not to tell Grissom about our talk, and he always kept his promise so why was Grissom here. I didn't have a reason for him not to come in, so I swung the door open wide enough for him to come in if he wanted to. He came in and closed the door behind him.

He stared down at his feet.

"Why are you here?" I asked irritated at him.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked right back at me.

"Why am I angry? Why do you think I'm so angry? God, Grissom do you even have to ask me that? " I asked angrily. I wasn't going to tear up over him.

He was silent and stared down at his shoes like a hurt puppy. I wasn't going to feel pity for him.

"Get the hell out! "I have no reason to talk with you" I yelled at him.

"Sara…"

"Just leave for once and don't come back!" I yelled louder as I opened the door for him.

He turned to leave.

He took another step, but he grabbed the door and pushed it closed. I could hear the whole room shake from the door closing so hard.

I was a little scared now but still ready to beat him up if I had to.

"What do you want, Sara What do you want from me?" he asked me as he grabbed me by the shoulders, so I couldn't run.

"I don't need or want anything from you, Grissom!" I yelled into is face. I had tears coming down my eyes.

He let go of my shoulders and stepped back. His eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry. I'll go."

I didn't stop him.

_****_

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**Well it's pretty hard for the both of them right now as you can tell. Sorry for updating late. Please be kind and leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Kiss

We ignored each other for the next few weeks. He didn't pair me with him even once for any of the assignments. I knew I should talk to him about my counseling, but I just didn't know what I would say. The team was broken up. Eckile was asking everyone about Grissom's ability to supervise. I was mad at Grissom, but he was a great boss. I told Ecklie that I updated Grissom about my counseling. I also said I did have a conversation with him, which I technically did.

Eckile decided to break up the team anyway. Catherine was promoted to Swing Shift Supervisor and Nick and Warrick would report to her. Greg had finally passed his proficiency, so Greg, Curtis, and me would report to Grissom.

I needed to talk to Grissom. I was at his door.

I knocked on his office door.

"Hi," I said as I walked into his office.

He was probably doing paperwork. He took off his glasses.

"You got a minute?"

"Sure," he said surprised.

"I know we haven't had a chance to talk since the staff changes," I said sitting down. It has been longer, but I didn't want to mention the last time we talked.

"I... I wanted to let you know that I said some things to Ecklie that might have done the team a disgrace."

" He wanted to break up the team and he did," he reassuring me that it wasn't my fault.

"He asked me if you and me had our Post-PEAP counseling session," I told him.

"And we didn't regardless, you should never have to cover for your boss. I'm sorry."

He has been apologizing a lot, I thought.

"You have always been a little more than a boss to me…. Why do you think I moved to Vegas?"

He was getting uncomfortable. I was rambling again, and he had no idea what I was talking out.

"Look I know our relationship has been complicated. It's probably my fault. It's probably definitely my fault," I told him trying to apologize in a way.

"You completed your counseling right?"

"Yea, yes," I said reassuring him.

"And?"

"Let's just say that…" I was looking for the right words to put it.

"Sometimes I look for validation in inappropriate places," I said right out with it.

He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Look…. Let's umm," he trying to find his words.

I didn't want to force. He was going to ask me to go out with him on a date, and I stopped him.

"It's ok ….You know what? We did our session. Don't forget to document this for Ecklie," I said getting up.

"Right," he said looking hurt.

"Thanks," I told him walking out.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I was paired off with Catherine on a domestic violence case. Catherine and me hadn't been on good terms, and I blew up on here.

We were walking through halls of the lab when I told how I felt after the interrogation.

"All I'm asking is to have black and white to regular welfare checks."

"Did the wife ask for help?"

How could she I thought?

"Well, that's kind of hard when you don't speak English and you're a sex slave. I'm sure she doesn't know her rights."

"You can't arrest someone for marrying the wrong person."

I knew I shouldn't be insubordinate, but I was pissed at Catherine.

"You would know," I told her.

She was pissed by the look she just gave me.

"If the guy is a abuser, if he killed his first wife, we will build a case and nail him," she said.

"And in the mean time he can just keep using her as a punching bag."

"Sara I was there. There wasn't a mark on her. "

"Not that we could see Catherine."

She raises her hands in defense. She knew she wouldn't change my mind. We came to a stop.

"You know every time we get a case with a hint of domestic violence or abuse, you go off the deep end. What is your problem?"

"And yea I probably do, and you go and let your sexuality cloud your judgement on men, and I'm going to go over your head," I said getting loud.

"Sidle," I heard someone from the side say.

I turned my head. Ecklie.

"Get in my office now."

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I went to Ecklie's office with him following. He closed the door behind us. He went to sit in front of his desk.

"You are a law enforcement officer and a representative of this city that means I expect you to conduct yourself in a appropriate manner, in and away from this lab," he said.

"You know what? If this is going to be one of your good for lab speeches don't bother I've heard them," I said angry.

"Just take a seat. Willows is a supervisor that mans you treat her with respect, insulting her in front of co-workers."

I stood. I was shaking my head the whole time while he was looking for a file.

"She is not my supervisor."

"All right your superior. Sara you've aerate witnesses, you disrespect the people you've worked with you, luck your way out of a DUI. Take a look you've got a half a dozen complaints in your jacket. And if Grissom really documented your performance, there would probably be a dozen more, that's not the kind of person I want in my lab."

"Th only reason this is your lab," I put a emphasize on your lab "Is because Grissom doesn't kiss ass. You couldn't hack your way in the field, so you fail your way up. You break up our team and now you just hang out in the hallways waiting for us to screw up," I say loudly and pissed off as ever.

"Sidle your on one week suspension without pay."

"Great."

"And when you get back your apologizing to Catherine."

"No I'm not," I said shaking my head and walking out.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I went straight to my fridge and got a beer. I needed something to settle down my nerves. I was writing my resignation while listening to music because I knew I was getting fired, so why not beat them to the punch I was drinking a beer at the same time so my emotions were running wild.

I heard knocking on the door.

Couldn't I ever have some time to myself?

I went to open the door with my beer in the other hand as I opened the door.

"Well if you're here it can't be good," I said grimacing as I faced Grissom.

"Can I come in?"

He always asked. He probably came to fire me.

I opened the door.

"Want to ask me if I'm drunk?" I said holding up the beer for him to see.

"We both know that's not your problem."

We both did know. He was here when we found that out.

I closed the door after he walked in. He faced me.

"I spoke to Catherine."

"Eckile."

"He wants me to fire you," he said sounding sad.

"I figured. Can I get you anything?"

"Sure, an explanation."

"I lost my temper," I told him walking away.

"That seems to be happening quite a bit. Do you know why?"

I needed to get some space.

"What difference does it make? I'm still fired."

"It makes a difference to me. "

Well let's see.

"I have a problem with authority. I choose men that are emotionally unavailable," I said waving my hand in front of him. I hope he hurts.

"I'm self destructive All of the above. "

"Have you ever gone a weak without a rationalization?"

"From the big chill, one of the characters explaining the basic factors of life that rationalization are more important to us then sex even, " he told me explaining.

Well… I couldn't say that.

"I am not rationalizing anything. I crossed the line with Catherine. and I was insubordinate to Ecklie."

"Why?"

"Leave it alone," I whispered.

He didn't need to know. For once couldn't he just leave it alone.

"No, Sara."

"What do you want from me?"

I was throwing his words back at him.

"I want to know why are you so angry."

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I was sitting on the couch with my knees up against my body and my arms around them. I was helpless.

He sat across from me.

"It's funny the things you remember and don't. There was a smell of iron in the air…. Cast off on the bedroom wall. There was this young cop, who puked his guts. I don't remember the one who took me to foster care. I can't remember her name, which is strange because I couldn't let go of her hand."

"Well the mind has it filters," he told me.

"I do remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death. Do you think there is a murder gene?"

"I don't believe the genes are predictor of violent behavior."

"You wouldn't know that it my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital. I thought it was the way everyone lived. When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't," I told him finally breaking down and crying in front of him.

He put my hand in his and held it.

He came and sat on the couch with me and held me. I leaned against him. I just confessed my darkest secret to him. I confined in him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No one should go through that," he said soothing me and holding me possessively.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll make sure everything will turn out ok. You won't get fired while I'm here," he told me.

I felt safe in his arms. I felt like everything would turn out for once ok.

"Why don't get some rest?"

I nodded my head. He got off the couch. My legs were weak I couldn't get up.

"I'll talk to Ecklie," he said comforting me.

"'Here let me help you. Can I?" He asked pointing to my situation of not being able to get up.

I nodded my head again.

He positioned his right arm under my knees and gently took my left wrist in his hand and placed it around his neck loosely.

I grasped my other hand and held on to my wrist around his neck as he gathered me up in his arms. My head laid against his chest. I could feel his heart beating; it was an easy rhythm compared to mine, which was out of control being so close to him.

He knew his way to my bedroom and gently put me on the bed. I let go of him. He didn't leave right away. He pulled down the covers for me. I got in. He tucked me in. He was caring and gentle.

He was on his way out when I called his name.

"Grissom," I called out.

He turned in the door right away as he heard me call his name.

He came to my bed and sat on edge.

"Are you ok honey?" He asked softly.

I was going to take huge chance.

I leaned forward to his face.

He dipped his face down to mine. He knew my intentions. He watched my eyes and his gaze landed on my lips. I'm not sure who made the first move, but our lips touched. It was the softest kiss I had ever had.

We were connected. He moved closer so his hand was on the other side of me and leaned over closer to me. I pulled away first. I didn't want to, but I knew where it might lead, and I wanted for us to go slow. He was dazed, but when he realized what he had done, he got up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said apologetically.

"I'm not sorry," I told him seriously.

"I don't regret it," he told left and me.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**Their first kiss!!! lol What do think? This doesn't mean it will be puppys and smiles yet. There is still a lot of angst coming. It depends on my mood. jk Thank You For All The Reviews!!! Please just click on that review box and leave a review! If your just reading this story thank you for taking the time and leave a review!!!**


	7. Cold

He called. He said I still had a one-week suspension, but I wouldn't be fired. He said I was lucky. He also said he would come after shift to talk.

I was scared. He didn't talk about the kiss. I was scared that he would regret it. He said he didn't before.

I opened the door to find Nick, Greg, and Brass when I thought it would be Grissom. It was a big surprise.

Catherine and Warrick weren't there. I probably should apologize to Catherine.

"Hey honey," Brass said kissing me on the cheek and bringing me into a hug.

I was then hugged by Greg who squeezed me for a hug and lifted me off the ground.

"Greg, I'm not going to run away from you. You can put me down."

Nick was last but not least.

"Warrick wanted to come, but he needed to work a case with Catherine. She is still mad. We heard about you and Ecklie."

"I would have paid big money to see his face. You're not in trouble, are you?" Brass asked me with concern.

"I'm not fired you guys, so don't worry. Why are you guys here though. It's not like I normally get a visit from you guys?" I asked trying not to sound rude. I didn't know what I would say if Grissom showed up at my apartment.

"We wanted to take you out for breakfast. We wanted to make sure you're ok."

"You guys are so I sweet," I said hugging them again.

My cell went off.

I saw that it was Grissom.

"Who's that?" Greg asked already reaching for my phone.

I stopped him by grabbing it before he grabbed it.

"Oh, it must be her boyfriend or something," Nick said joking.

"I've got to take this," I said excusing myself and going to my bedroom.

"Hey, you can't come over I'm going with the team to breakfast. It was a surprise."

"I saw."

I was confused.

"How?"

"I'm in my car outside your apartment. Jim, Nick, and Greg got here before me, and I saw them going to your apartment," he told me.

"Oh, ok."

He didn't say anything else. I didn't know what to say.

He finally spoke.

"I'll talk with you after your suspension is over at work," he said ending the phone call quickly.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

"Started with out me," Greg said joking.

We were searching for fibers in the car, but the car had a totally different interior.

"Actually I finished without you. Take a look," I said showing him the color.

He was surprised.

"Carpets black. Fibers on the victim were red. Clothing was black."

"Obviously we can rule out this car."

"I don't want to pry, but do you want to talk about what happened with you and Ecklie. We didn't really get to talk about it at breakfast."

"Not really."

"I don't know if you noticed about me, but I'm a good listener."

Greg was a really good friend but I didn't want to tell him. I knew I would hurt him, so I tried to tell him something.

"I blew up at Ecklie. It was very unprofessional and very satisfying, and I would have done it again. Thanks for asking."

I closed the back of the car. I moved on.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I was walking to the Break Room, when I saw them. Grissom and Sofia Curtis. She flirted too much with mostly every guy so why was I so jealous seeing them together. Grissom didn't promise me a marriage proposal; he didn't promise me anything. I needed to push it aside. I walked into the Break Room to tell them about the results. They didn't notice me, so I coughed to make my presents known.

" DNA from Luri's shirt came back it matches her husband."

Grissom told us that the baby powder on Lori's palms is consistent with powder collected from the Kyman's residence.

I left quickly after knowing this.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

We found that mother-in-law of the victim was the murderer.

After shift, I went home to an empty apartment again. He didn't come. He didn't call either to say why. I knew why. He took Curtis for dinner. He asked her. He was giving me the cold shoulder. He brought his personal feelings into work.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

Brass had seen me upset at the end of work. He came by with food.

We were know sitting in my living room talking.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jim."

He knew I wasn't. I knew I wasn't.

"I think I might leave Las Vegas for good," I told him suddenly.

"What?"

"I…. I'm falling apart."

He was in front of me now on his knees even though I could tell it was hurting him.

"Sweetheart, it'll turn around."

"No Jim. It won't. I'm on the verge of breaking down; probably the next case I'll have will do it. I'll…"

"Sara don't talk like that."

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

After Jim convincing me to stay I was able to pull myself together.

Grissom didn't talk about the kiss, but we got back to the way we were before. It was smoother. He was playfully flirting, and I would do the same. There was no physical contact just words.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**I know it's a bit short. I know Sara has been whining a lot, but she has every right to lol. The next chapter will be about the episode Committed, so be ready. I'm also sorry for taking so long. I was in Florida for a memorial service for my grandparents, so I didn't really have time. Please Leave A Review And Tell Me What You Think!! Thanks!**


	8. Sleeping

Shift ended. After that case I went straight to the shower to get the smell of the asylum off of me. It smelled so much like the night that my mother killed my father. The smell wouldn't come off; it smelled like he was right here with me.

It was at the asylum when it happened. Adam Trent wouldn't let go of me. I lost the syringe during the fight. He went straight for my neck with a sharp stone. The door was locked, no way out. I was helpless and then I saw his face.

Grissom.

He was putting all his effort in getting in the room to save me. His face had desperation in it like he was about loose the most precious thing in the world to him. I pushed it aside. He didn't want me.

I turned on the water that it was almost burning. I started to scrub my body to get the smell off from Adam Tent and from that place. There were some red areas on my body; I put a robe on and sat in the bathroom because I couldn't move. My mother went to an asylum when she killed my father. I never heard from her again.

The bathroom was full of steam from the shower.

I pulled the robe tighter to my fragile body.

I heard a knock on the front door. It was getting louder. It was Grissom. He was shouting for me to let him in. I hadn't even gotten up, and he was already at my bathroom door. He must have found a way in.

"Sara….," he whispered and quickly ran to me and kneeled down to see if I was ok.

"I couldn't get the smell off from him from that place. I needed to get it off…" I said crying.

He saw the red blotches on my body. My skin felt like it was on fire.

He gently touched my bruise on my neck. I flinched.

His eyes told me everything. He almost thought he lost me. He was hurting as much as I was. He held me in his arms.

"You're safe here your far away from him. It's only me. It's just me," he told me.

"Let's get you out of here," he said softly and gently pulled me to my feet.

We went to my bedroom. He pulled down the covers for me and motioned for me to lie down.

I went to lie on the bed. I was on my back and sat myself up on the headboard. I was watching his face for any emotion.

"Do you want me to get you anything, food? I'll get it for you while you stay here. I didn't remember seeing you eat anything all day. I'll fix you something. Try to relax," he said quickly without letting me answer.

He was back in a few minutes with food. He sat on the edge of my bed while I was eating. He was staring at me.

He moved closer to me. He gently laid his fingers on my shoulder were my robe had ridden down. He saw the red blotch and gently caressed it with his hand. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to.

He broke the silence.

"Sara, I feel guilty," he confessed

"Why?" I said confused.

"I didn't protect you from him. I let him get to you. I let him hurt you," he whispered and moved his hand to my neck.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I feel responsible. I shouldn't have left you by yourself" he said with a sigh.

I got off the bed and stood up in front of him. He still sat on the bed and wouldn't look at me.

"Grissom, you have no reason to feel guilty or put this off as your fault. Blame him not you," I said gulping back the tears.

He finally looked up and spoke. His eyes were glistening with a tear coming own his checks.

"I could have lost you today without telling you how I feel. If he took your life… I would have never been able to live with myself."

He had gotten off the bed and was facing me, wiping my tears away.

"I want you to know something. I'm not going to run any more...I'm not going to pull away from you…I know I've hurt you .. so many times before….and I'm sorry. I'll never do that again. I love you Sara. I think I even loved you since the first day I met you. I don't think I even deserve another chance, but if you let me have one I'll take it and won't mess this up."

He was telling me what he really felt, what I wanted to hear.

"Grissom, I…." I couldn't get any words to come out. It's what I always wanted, right?

"Sara, call me Gil please. I promise you I will change, please. I love you," he choked out.

I brought my hand to his cheek and gently caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"I love you but…. I want us not to move to fast with this. I don't want you to leave like you did after we kissed."

"I won't. I'll never leave you."

The moment was perfect nothing could mess this up, and I yawned. Great!

He was startled a little.

"Sorry," I said laughing.

He smiled.

"You need to rest." he said pulling me to the bed and tucking me. He kissed me softly on lips.

"I'll be on the couch. I'll be here when you wake up."

I grabbed his hand.

"Sleep with me. Just stay. I don't want to be alone tonight," I told him scared that he would reject me.

He let go of my hand.

He backed away from the bed even though it was dark I could tell he was taking off his shirt and pants. He left his boxers on. I always wondered what he preferred briefs or boxers?

He was built for a guy being in his fifties. I remembered he did carry me to my bed.

He got in the bed beside me. I made the first move and scooted up close to him so skin was touching skin. He instinctively drew me up closer to him.

"I love you Sara Sidle," he said before I drifted off to sleep.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**Ok well Grissom finally admitted his feelings. I gave everyone their GSR moment. lol. I know you guys think from now on it'll be a happy ending, but I'm going to have to ruin it with angst. lol Thank you for everyone who has read my story and please review! I hope to update soon.**


	9. Sexual Tension

I woke to Gil's palm softly going down my bare back.

Where was my robe? Did he? Did we?

He was on his side staring at me. He had his other arm supporting his head.

"Good morning honey," he said slowly moving the loose strand of hair from my cheek and leaned forward and kissed me softly on my mouth.

He could tell I was confused, but he just smirked.

"Did we? How?"

I saw my robe on the floor.

"I took it off."

Smart-Ass.

He got off the bed.

He didn't change, so I could see his well-defined body maybe this wasn't so bad.

"I'll make us some breakfast before we head to work," he said already walking out the door chuckling at my puzzled face.

If he wanted to play this game, I would show him. He doesn't even know what I can do.

I got out of bed and instead of putting on my robe I put on his shirt under my bra and underwear. His shirt was long enough to cover my butt but not too big.

I walked into the kitchen confidently. He had his muscular back turned to me. He was at the stove making an omelet.

I walked up to him and kissed the back of his neck and wrapping my arms around his stomach with my breast pushing against his back. He had goosebumps appear at the back of his neck from my kiss. He turned around. He kissed me softly on the lips. When he broke the kiss, he noticed what I was wearing or what I was only wearing.

I could feel him harden against my thigh. I broke from his tight grasp that he had around me. He was confused by my action. He was asking me with his eyes why I broke away from our closeness.

He then realized why. I laughed at his reaction.

"You want to tell me how I lost my robe?" I asked smirking.

He crossed his arms in his best authoritative stance. He was seeing if he could handle it but failed miserably and told me.

"You were having a nightmare, and you would get twisted up in the robe. So I took it off for you. I hope I didn't cross a line because I know you would have done the same for me," he said turning his back to me and finishing breakfast.

"What did you see? Don't try to lie. I can tell when you do. You fidget."

Just because I couldn't read his facial expression, I could read his body language.

"I do not lie or fidget," he said fidgeting under my gaze.

"Okay, you withhold the truth."

"Sara, it was dark. I couldn't see anything."

"So you were trying to see something?"

"What!"

"I'm kidding, Grissom."

"Gil," he said correcting me. It was going to take some time to call him Gil.

I went to sit at the table.

He handed me the coffee and left again to get the food.

"It's a vegetarian omelet," he told me sitting across from me.

He noticed.

I stared into my coffee cup remembering last night. He is so sweet. I remembered the nightmare, but I also remembered he calmed me down. He made me feel safe.

"When did you begin having problems sleeping?" He asked me when he noticed I hadn't touched my food.

"I don't have any. I sleep fine," I told him not wanting to start this conversation.

I didn't need a lecture.

He didn't say anything.

The awaked silence was broken from the loud ringing of a cell phone coming from my bedroom.

"It's mine," he said leaving the table.

I followed a few seconds later. He was putting on his clothes.

"We have a case. I'm going to head back to my place and change clothes and see you at work in half in hour. Is that ok with you?" he asked.

"Yea."

He had all his clothes on except for his shirt, which I had on. He knew he wasn't going to get it easily.

He was getting his shoes on while sitting on my bed.

"Do you need your shirt back Gilbert?" I asked seductively.

He stopped tying his shoes. He looked up from his sitting position on the bed.

"Ummm. Uhhh." He was speechless.

"Gilbert?"

"If you…. don't mind," he said finally getting something out. He was acting like a scared teenager on his first date.

I slowly turned around, my back facing him so I wouldn't laugh at his awed face.

I seductively lifted my shirt over my head. He was watching me the whole time. It wasn't dark now. I know I said I wanted to take this slow, but he was turning me on so badly.

I turned to face him. He was in shock. I could see his rising erection at its best.

I threw the shirt at him. It hit his face. The shirt slid to the floor, forgotten.

It knocked him out of his shock.

"Beautiful," was all he could say still staring at me. It wasn't an uncomfortable stare. It made me feel warm.

He got off the bed and walked towards me. I could tell he wanted me. I wanted him back.

My phone started to ring. It was probably the lab telling me to come help on the case.

"You better go before we start something we don't have time to finish," I told him going for my phone.

"Huh? Umm, Yea," he said grabbing his shirt and giving me a lingering kiss and long glance before leaving.

There would be sexual tension.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

**_Well I hope not to have that much Angst but there will be a little. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I'll try to get the next chapter up before this weekend ends. Also I'm going to center the next chapter on Grave Danger. Please Leave A Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	10. Danger

"I don't want you to go. You're not going. It's to dangerous," I told Gil in his office.

He was ready to leave. He was going to drop off the ransom money by himself.

Nick was kidnapped, and I was on a near breakdown. We saw the tape. I wasn't going to lose anyone today. We were working non-stop.

"Sara, I'm not letting anyone else do this. I have to do this for me for Nick," he told me coming around his desk.

"I can't lose you now. It might be a trap," I said almost to tears.

The door was locked so no one could interrupt us, and the blinds were closed.

He gently caressed my cheek with his hand. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. He knew how to calm me.

"I promise you Sara; I won't leave you anytime soon. I won't let that happen."

"You don't know that. I love you," I said nearly a whisper.

"I always have….. It's almost time for me to leave. I need to go. I'll be back with Nick, I promise," he said taking his leave.

I watched him walk down the hall.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

There was an explosion at the drop off. Someone was dead. It couldn't be Gil. He can't break his promise.

I was needed to help search for any clues in warehouse to find Nick. We didn't find Nick. I saw Gil he was all right. Gil was getting checked up by a paramedic. He had small cuts on his face and probably was hurt from the explosion.

I wanted to run to him and make sure he was alive. I knew I couldn't we were at work. We said we would keep this private. It hurt so much not to let it effect me.

I focused on Nick for now. I found an intact thumb, maybe we had something instead of nothing.

I took it back to the lab. Time was closing on us. I tried to get a match off the fingerprint of the thumb. There was no match. I didn't let it go. I let Mia, one of the lab analysis, see the print.

I kept looking at the time and seeing Nick's desperate face. We got a relative that matched closely to the fingerprint. The daughter.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

"Kelly Gordon," I told Gil walking down the hall of the labs., "is currently in the state prison serving year three of a five year sentence for accessory to murder. It all fits in. The messenger picked up the package at the same place Kelly Gordon was, when the murder happened. It turns out the Styrofoam cup that Nick found was the item that got Kelly her sentence. The guy is after CSI for putting his daughter in jail."

"Hey, are you going to be ok," he said asked me pulling me to the side were no one could see us.

"I…..we can talk about this later. We need to find Nick," I told him about to walk away.

He gently grabbed my arm and held me there. I faced him.

"We'll find him, Sara,' he told me letting go of my arm and walking away.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI  
**_

I went to the interrogation room to get any information we could from Kelly Gordon. She was cold, uncaring and wouldn't tell us anything.

When Brass and me told her about what's happening to Nick right now, Kelly replied, "I hope your friend dies."

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

We were all in the break room. Gil needed to tell us something important. I didn't know why he needed all of us.

"Fire ants. Very rare in Nevada. They don't like our soil. The only places you find them in Vegas are in plant and tree nurseries"

We narrowed it down to two in Nevada.

Kelly Gordon used to work at one of them. I started to run to get the information and showed everyone where.

"You guys, Nick is here," I said pointing to the map.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

"Hey, I'm picking up the webcam transmitter" Catharine yelled out. .

We search for a bit longer and found the exact location. Catherine went to her knees and digged furiously and confirmed the location.

"Nick, we're here. Hold ON! Nickyyyy," she yelled out.

We got the lid off. We froze the ants, so Nick could calm down. There were explosives under the box. Set on pressure switches.

Gil was the one to get Nick to cooperate with us. I realized right then that Gil could be a father. I never thought about children. Did he want any? I didn't know. We never talked about it.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

We were ready to pull Nick. We had 200 pounds of dirt. The dirt fell, and we pulled Nick out. He was safe. The paramedics rushed straight to Nick. They took him to Desert Palms with Catherine and Warrick to comfort him.

I never saw the sorrow that day in Gil's face. It scared me because I didn't know what he would do if Nick didn't make it. Nick was like a son to Gil.

"I wants my guys back," Gil said as the ambulance pulled away. I was standing beside him and Brass with Greg on the other side of Jim and Ecklie on the other side of Gil. All I wanted to do was hug Gil. I needed comfort. Brass pulled me into his arms.

"It's ok honey," he told me. I could tell Jim was giving Gil the death glare because he wouldn't do anything. We made our promises, and we knew the consequences if we let the truth show.

Gil went to his car without a goodbye. After I said goodbye to the rest of the team, I went to see if I could catch up with Gil. He probably was gone.

His car was still here. The engine was off, so I went to the driver side. He was there silently crying there in his seat. I opened the door, and hugged him. It was traumatic for him. I didn't know how long we stayed there, but I didn't care.

We both let go of each other. I told him to let me drive to the hospital. We stopped by to check on Nick. I held Nick's hand for a couple of hours until I knew for sure that he would be ok. Gil sat beside me.

We made our leave another hour later. Catherine and Warrick stayed with him.

I held Gil's hand on the way back to his townhouse. We were both tired, but we couldn't sleep. I laid on the bed with him. He had his arm around me. He held onto me tightly. I knew he thought I might slip away, but I would never leave him.

He kissed the top of my head. I turned around to look at him, that was the first time I got to see his face with the minor cuts and bruises he had sustained from the explosion.

He closed his eyes tightly. He was getting a migraine. He was thinking too hard. He was thinking of what could have happened.

I kissed the cuts on his face. He relaxed. I could have lost him. He pulled me closer.

He told me what was bothering him. He said he almost gave me that case. He said I could have been in that box. He could have lost me.

I helped him undress while he did the same for me. I saw bruises on his chest. I gulped back the tears. We sleeped entwined with each other that night.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

**Please Leave A Review!!! It Keeps Me Writing..**


	11. Sick

This I hoped would be the day that everything changed. Nick was returning to work. Nick wasn't a hundred percent but was better. Gil some how was terribly illed by Nick's accident. He started out of his sleep in a sudden way and awaked all trembling until I would coax him back to his usual slumber. I love him so much, but it hurts to see him like this, so weak.

It was a good day except for the dead bodes that hung over my head. I was always haunted. I couldn't save everyone I admitted to myself. I couldn't.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

We drove back to our townhouse together at the end of shift. My apartment was just a hotel something that I could check in and out on. My home was here with Gil.

He opened the door to the car for me as we arrived at his townhouse like he always did. He held my hand. as we walked in.

"I love you, you know that right?" he said as we were walking through the door.

I nodded my head. He let go of my hand.

I was little scared by the sadness in his voice and grim expression. He almost had a dead look to him.

"Are you ok Gil?" I asked him reaching to feel his forehead. He was burning up.

"Gil let's get you to bed and let me check your temperature. You're very warm." He grabbed the counter.

"Gil," I whispered.

He fell to the ground.

"Grissom!" I screamed running towards him. I put his head in my lap and tried to wake him. He didn't change.

I called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend has a very high temperature and is unconscious," I said through the telephone.

"Has he tried to regain consciousness," the operator asked

"No," I said crying.

"We're sending an ambulance right over."

"Thank you," I said discarding the phone and putting my attention to Gil.

The ambulance was there in a matter of minutes.

I opened the door for the paramedics.

"Hank?"

"Sara," he said as he came through the door.

This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Hank get your ass over here," his partner called out.

"What's his name?" The paramedic asked as they got Gil on a stretcher.

"Gil Grissom," Hank answered with pain.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked Hank.

"We'll find out when we get his temperature."

I told them I would ride in the ambulance. No one was going to stop me.

I held Gil's hand.

"His temperature is 104.5."

"Gil, you can't leave me," I whispered.

Hank heard me.

"Sara, it'll be ok."

I didn't need his comfort. All I needed was Gil to be ok.

We were at the hospital, and they needed to take him to the ER. I wasn't allowed to go in.

Hank held me back while the doctors took charge.

"Sara, I need you to calm down. You're not helping him. You have to let the doctors do their job. I'm going to call your team to come. Ok?" He said softly.

"I know you hate me, but I still care for you. I know you have moved on, but I'm still here for you."

I pushed him away from him.

"Stay the hell away from me Hank!"

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I stayed in the waiting area counting the tiles. I didn't know what I could do. The team came in the hospital doors. It was Catherine, Brass, Warrick, and Greg. They went to the receptionist and started to yell to see Grissom.

Brass and Greg saw me and rushed over to me.

I needed to think up an explanation why I was here.

"Sara, are you all right?" Catherine asked concerned and taking a sit beside me.

"I'm fine. I was over at Grissom's to get a report, and he fell over. The doctors haven't come to tell me about his condition."

"We are all here Sara," Warrick told me. He noticed that I couldn't find Nick.

"We don't want to get him worried. He is better not knowing for now. We don't want to risk anything."

"I'm going to find out what is taking so damn long," Brass said worried and mad.

A doctor was coming this way before Brass could start a ruckus.

"Are any of you immediate family?"

We all said yes simultaneously**.**

Brass explained we all work together, and we are like a big huge family.

"Can you please tell us on his condition?" I asked desperate to have any information.

"Well he is in a sever condition. He is in a coma. His fever isn't really going down either."

I started to cry.

Greg hugged me close to his body.

"It's the body's way of healing being in a coma.. We don't know how long this could go on for."

"When can we visit him?" Greg asked still holding me.

"We are only allowing one at a time."

I got up right away.

"Since I brought him here, I'll go first," I said trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for the team.

I followed the doctor. He closed the door after I went in, to give me a moment

Gil looked so weak and his age showed on him. He was so weak on that bed. He had the covers around him. He was so emotionless. If it weren't for his breathing, he would look dead. I sat in the chair beside him. I held his hand in mine. I softly drew circles on his hand with my hand.

"I love you Gil."

I took his hand to my lips and kissed his palm and brought it to my face, which he had done for me many times.

I got up a few minutes later and kissed his lips softly. His condition didn't change. I knew I had to leave the room, so the rest of the team could seem him, but I was being selfish.

"The lab called Catherine Warrick and Greg on case," Brass told me as I came walking back to him.

"Greg was worried about you he didn't want to leave you. Cath had to drag him by the ear out."

I smiled. I think it was the first smile I had smiled today.

"How are you holding up?" He asked softly bringing me to a chair to sit down.

"I'm fine," I told him with no emotion.

"Me and Grissom are the only one's that can tell when your lying Sara."

I started to burst into tears again.

He pulled me into his arms.

"It will be ok, honey."

"We have an emergency in room 202," the speaker came on.

"That's Gil's room," I whispered to Brass.

We saw people start to rush to his room. They were taking him to an operating room. No, this can't be happening.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**I know a real cliffhanger. Well I decided to bring some more angst in here. Please Leave A Review!!**


	12. Is It Over

Grissom was brought to the operating all I could was watch. A doctor approached Brass and me.

"Mr. Brass," he asked Jim.

"Yes, is he going to be alright?"

"We need to operate on him right away to save his life. You have power of attorney."

"Jim, why do have the power of attorney?"

"Honey, Gil didn't want you to worry if he was ever in this situation. He didn't want the decision to affect you. You have the right to move on with the decision," he said ignoring my protests.

"You have no right, Brass," I told him after the doctor left. I knew I hurt him by using his last name.

"Honey," he said softly and hurt at my reaction.

"No, Grissom probably had this power of attorney already planned out didn't he? Is it that he just can't trust me, or he doesn't love me?" I asked. I was judging without evidence, but I was hurt. I was a crying rambling mess.

"Sara, look at how your sounding," he said trying to reassure me it wasn't anything like that.

The doctor was coming back with papers to sign for Brass.

"Mr. Brass, we need you to sign these," he said handing it over to Brass.

"I need to go to work," I told him leaving the hospital.

"Sara!" Brass called out after me. He tried to get to me, but I was out of his sight.

I went straight to my car. I cried in my sit. Someone opened my door. It was Hank. He pulled me into his arms. I tried to resist him, but I was too tired to fight. I stayed in his arms. I let him comfort me.

"Shh, it'll be all right," he said softly to me. He let me stay in his arms as long as I needed even though it was uncomfortable for him.

"Please, let me drive you home. You're in no condition to drive," he softly told me. I let him lead me to his car to the passenger's seat. He got in the driver's seat and drove me home.

"Please don't bring me to his house," I told him crying. He knew what I meant. He knew I couldn't be were anything reminded me of Grissom.

He drove me to my apartment. He unlocked the door for me.

"Thanks, Hank. I'm sorry about earlier. I was really stressed."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I deserved it. I know you don't forgive me for what I did so long ago, but I hope. I wish that you would give me a chance that we could be friends. Just friends," he told me.

"I have to think about it Hank."

"That's all I'm asking. I hope everything works out for you," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, Hank."

"Your welcome Sara," he said leaving.

I didn't know what to think now. Brass had come by later. I asked right away about Grissom. He told me Grissom was fine and awake and asking for me. I was so thankful to hear that. He then asked me how I got home without my car. I told him I got a ride from Hank. He started to curse under his breath.

"Sara, you need to watch out for him," he said trying to get my attention.

"No, Brass I have to watch out for you and Grissom. Hank was being sincere and truthful to me. I can't say the same for the both of you," I said in distaste.

"Sara, you need to stay away from Hank."

"Your not my father Brass as much as you think you are, you aren't," I told him.

He quickly left. I knew I hit a sore spot. I wish I could take back what I said. It was harsh.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I left my apartment and called a cab. I needed to see Gil.

I found him awake talking with Brass. The room grew cold with tension. The room had many flowers and get well gifts. The team must have already seen him. I felt ashamed as I walked through the door.

Gil looked up right away.

"Sara," he croaked out.

"Hey Gil," I said with tears coming down my face. Why did this goddamn man make me cry so much?

Jim got out of his seat and hugged me. I told him I was sorry, and he forgave me. He left shortly after for me to talk to Gil. I went over and sat on the edge of the bed that Gil was laying on. He had his back to the board of the bed.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I should ask you that."

He grabbed for my hand.

"I only care about you."

I pulled my hand away.

"Gilbert please stop." He was confused.

"I....." I couldn't get anything out.

"Sara what's wrong, does this have to do with the power of attorney thing. I didn't know it would affect you so much."

"Grissom," I said stopping him. He flinched.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," I told him getting off the bed.

"Sara...I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. You just don't want to believe it. It's better this way," I told him sadly.

"No it's not." He got of his bed. I could tell it hurt him to get up. He grimaced but still came towards me. He softly caressed my cheek. I leaned into his hand. He brought me closer, and he kissed me softly at first and then with fire. I didn't hold back either. He flinched at the contact of me pulling him down to my mouth. I was about to ask him if I hurt him, but he pulled me into another breathless kiss.

"It not over Sara," he said sheepishly as he pulled back. I hugged him. He pulled me closer

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

**So what do you think? Am I doing ok? Well I'm going to probably bring Hank again in the story because I don't want this story to be over just yet and the reviews keep me writing. Grissom will get jealous and there might be a fight, but I'm not sure. Please Leave A Review! Please! LOL**


	13. Everything

It had been tense between Gil and me for last few weeks. I thought that I was the one that brought Gil to his breaking point. I wanted to end it because it would be easier on him, but he wouldn't let me. He made comments that hurt. I didn't know what he was getting at. I think we were both some how trying to hurt each other. He said the couple was suffocating each other. I took it personal. We even mentioned that Lovers and Co-workers never works, but he is my boss which is even worse in the situation. I didn't now what we had anymore.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

"Hank," I said as he approached me at the hospital. I was there for a case. Gil had sent me to get the S.A.E. kit. I haven't told him about Hank. I guess Jim hasn't either or at least I hope not. I don't need to stress Gil out anymore. He doesn't need to go to the hospital again.

"Hey Sara. You feeling better?"

"Yea, thanks for asking me."

"How about you and Grissom?" He knew I was in a relationship with Gil. I need to keep that in mind not to make him angry or elaborate on my relationship with Gil. He might use that against me.

"Yea, thank you Hank for helping me out the other day."

"No problem. It's what friends do for each other." I didn't agree to his question of being friends. He took it as a yes since I was talking to him. I didn't like it. I wish Gil were here. He would know what to do.

I nodded my head simply.

There was a silence between us.

"I was wondering if we could go eat at the diner after your shift is over. Just to talk Sara." What could I say? I had to agree.

"Yea, I'll meet you there," I told him defeated.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

I couldn't tell Gil. He had enough to deal with. I would deal with this on my own. I kissed Gil softly on his lips before leaving his office and telling him I would be a few hours late coming home and not to wait up. He needed his rest, and I wasn't going to worry him.

Hank was already there, when I arrived at the diner.

"Hello, Sara," he said sweetly putting his hand at the bottom of my back and leading me to our table. His hand was almost touching my butt. I was uncomfortable. Gil was the only one allowed to lay his hands on me.

He sat across from me as we sat down in the booth. He smiled. I looked away. Halfway through the meal, I told him what I thought.

"Hank, I think this was a bad idea," I told him getting up.

"Sara," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me down. He put his hand on my thigh. I didn't like this.

He started to whisper in my ear, "You think you can just leave," he told me hardening his grip on my thigh, I grimaced at the pain. His voice was getting harsher.

"I know your secret Sara, remember that. I know that the lab wouldn't like it either. It could slip out. You losing your job with his that wouldn't be good, would it?"

"Hank, what do you want?" I asked. I was scared, but I didn't let it show. I couldn't let this happen to Gil and me.

"I want you, Sara," he said moving his hand father up my thigh. Jim was right; I should have stayed away.

I saw Nick, Greg, and Warrick come into the diner. I was saved. They saw me and waved. They started to come my way. Hank moved his hand away from my thigh.

"Keep your mouth shut about this. I'll be back later," Hank whispered harshly. Hank got out of the booth and walked away. Nick saw my distress and came to me.

"Sara are you alright," he said sitting himself beside me. He was concerned at how I couldn't even get a word out to speak to him. He gently took one of my hands and held it in his.

"I'm fine," I said shaken.

"Sara what are you doing with that bastard? Did he do something?"

"Sara, you can tell us anything?" Warrick added.

Greg slipped in the seat beside, reassuring me everything was ok.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm fine. Hank just said 'Hi', and I was a little overwhelmed."

They asked me to eat something with them. I did. I made sure to let them know everything was ok with a fake smile.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

When I had finally gotten home, I saw Gris on the couch reading a book waiting for me. As he saw me enter the room, he laid his book down taking off his glasses and sitting up. He was wearing a black entomology shirt with gray oversized sweatpants. I had to act normal or he would notice. I can't tell him. He patted the empty part of the couch for me to sit down.

"Sara what's wrong," he said getting off the couch when he realized I wasn't going to join him. He came towards me and took my hands in his. Am I that easily to be read, I thought.

"I'm fine."

"Sara," he said warning me not to lie because he could tell. The same as I did him, when he tried to lie.

"I love you," I blurted out. That came out of no where. Good job, Sidle. I meant it though with everything in my heart. He was so caring and everything I needed.

He stepped closer and stared me in the eyes.

"I love you more than anything in the world," he said softly.

He brought his other hand to rest on my check which he gently caressed my cheek with. He leaned forward slowly and kissed me gently.

He drew back and looked me into my eyes.

"Tell me what's bothering you, please."

I kissed his lips again. I don't need to tell him. I need him to relax and not feel worried.

I started to massage my lips with his and nip and move my way down his neck and suck at his pulse point. I needed to feel him.

"Sara," he groaned. He put his hands at my waist. We made our way to the bedroom with him backing up and pulling me with him. We both needed this. We needed a release and to make our relationship complete.

He turned me around and let me fall into the bed. I scooted back on the bed. He took off my shoes and socks while he did the same for himself. He then slowly crawled on top of me. I pulled him down into a searing kiss. I had my hands at the back of his neck and with my fingers pulling at his greying curls. He had maneuvered his hands into my shirt and under my bra and massaged my breast. I moaned in pleasure.

"I need you Gil," I said pulling his shirt out of his waistband.

"I love the way you say my name, and I know you do, the same as I do you," he said with both of our foreheads touching, and our eyes looking into each other.

"Do you want this?" he said bring his hands at my waist and slowly moving his lips down my body.

He had my shirt and bra off in a matter of seconds.

"Ohh," I moaned out as he took my nipple in his mouth. I bucked into his erection. I was wet for him and ready. He slowly let go my breast.

"I didn't get my answer Sara," he said giving the other breast the same attention.

"God Gil. I need you. I want you."

I helped him lift his shirt over his head.

He stopped my movements after I had gotten his shirt off.

He spoke to me gently like a child almost, "I will love you until my last breath and won't let anyone take this away from us. I need to know what's wrong Sara. I won't let anyone hurt you, never."

I started to tear up. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was worth waiting for him to change.

He kissed my tears away gently with his soft lips. He moved a loose strand of hair from my face.

"You're so beautiful," he told me.

"Gil, the only thing that's wrong is that you won't leave it alone when there is nothing wrong," I said lying to him. This was for the best; I kept on telling myself.

He kissed me. He didn't say anything else. I think I hurt him somehow by not telling him.

He slowly teased me by kissing his way down my stomach. When he got down to where my stomach met the material of my jeans his eyes met mine. He pulled back and opened my jeans with his tender hands. It felt heavenly to have his hands so close to my womanly area. He laid a kiss on top of my underwear, which led me to my first orgasm.

"Are you wet for me Sara," he said bringing his face back to mine with his fingers playing at my folds.

I threw my head back into the pillow in pure bliss.

He sucked at my own pressure point.

I yanked his pants down with his boxers. He moved his fingers from my folds. I explored his body. He let me, and he groaned in pleasure.

He kept whispering in my ear that he loved with his whole heart. I felt my eyes get watery. He moved his face away from my neck and looked at my face.

He was worried at my sudden tears.

"They're tears of joy," I told him. He moved his hand, so he could wipe my tears away.

"No need for tears, Sara," he said soothing me.

My hand went down and made its way down his stomach to his full-blown erection.

"Sara," he groaned out loudly, when I touched him. He plunged into my touch. I tightened my grip on him, and he hissed out in pleasure. He couldn't take it any longer. Our bodys were on fire. He placed his hand around mine and slowly pulled it back.

"I want to come inside you, when I come. I want to be with you forever…," he told me.

"If this is not want you want then tell me now before I'm unable to stop, tell me," he said not sure of himself. How could he think that I didn't want this? I love him.

I brought him down into a passionate kiss to show him that I wanted this. He eased himself into me. He arched his back and pulled me closer, while I thrusted up into him.

I dragged my nails down his muscular back while he pulled in and out. I need him all the way inside me, so I pulled him down into me and pushed up. We both climaxed. It was everything I dreamed of.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**Well that was my first smut chapter lol. Hope you liked it! Please Leave A Review!! **


	14. Battle

I woke up to Grissom's arms around me. It was so perfect. I turned around, so I could face him. He was still fast asleep and looked so much younger. I kissed his check. He didn't wake. I kissed his neck and gently sucked. His eyes were still closed, but he did let a groan out. I kissed his mouth and that was when I felt him kiss me back.

"Good morning," I told him breaking the kiss.

"Hmmm," he said a little dazed.

I rolled out of bed because I knew I wasn't getting anywhere with him listening to me.

He opened his eyes fully when I had gotten out of bed. I was naked from head to toe, and he was watching me like a hungry predator.

"Gilbert!" He looked back up to my face with surprise in his face.

"What?" He said smiling.

"Greg never looked," I said remembering the memory of Greg and me in the shower.

He got out of bed and pulled me back to bed and ravaged my mouth with his own. I pulled him closer. I could feel his erection building. He was on top of me again. I pushed him to the side. I wanted to switch it around.

"What are you doing, honey?"

"Shh," I softly shushed him with my finger at his lips.

"My turn," I told him and kissing him again.

He groaned when I grinned my body into him. I could feel his growing erection under the sheets.

"You like that don't you," I said whispering his ear.

"Sara," he said warning that I was all ready taking him over the edge.

"Yes," I moaned back. He pulled the covers over me so skin was now meeting skin. He took control after that point.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI  
**_

He brought breakfast to me. He was so sweet. We ate together and then got dressed for work.

"Did I do that?" He asked concern in his voice. He saw the bruise on my thigh that Hank had given me.

"I hit my leg against the counter," I said coming up with a quick excuse. I could come up with excuses. I was good at that when my father left a bruise I had to tell the teacher something.

He came closer to me.

"Let me see," he said motioning me to sit down.

"It's fine Gil. It's just a bruise."

"Sara, you said you were fine. You're lying," he said now mere inches from my face.

"Don't…"

"Don't what Sara," he asked with his warm breath tickling my lips.

I moved away from him and changed into the rest of my clothes.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

I wouldn't speak to him at work. I couldn't. He didn't pair me up with him on a case. He gave me a solo. I was just was about to go process evidence when I heard someone call my name.

"Sara," someone said from behind me in a cruel voice. I turned around to face Hank.

"I think you should leave Hank," I told him trying to be assertive.

"No," he told me coming closer.

"She said you should leave."

Gil came up beside me and told Hank. My night in shining armor came to save me.

"This is between me & Sara. Not you old man, this isn't you're battle."

"It's mine now, and I told you to get the hell out of here."

Hank decided to push Gil back.

"I know your fucking her. She is good isn't she? I had my share, and I want it again," he said snickering.

Hank had never seen it coming. He went to the floor. His nose was bleeding. All the lab techs had left their area and were coming to watch.

"Don't you talk about Sara like that again or any other woman."

Hank wasn't going to take it and got up and tried to go for a punch. Gil was to quick, and Hank had landed himself on the ground again.

Hank was down and wasn't coming back up. Gil took me by the arm and led me to his office. I knew he was angry. I felt so bad for not telling him.

**_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_**

**I know it's short and I took a long time to update and I'm very sorry at least Hank is down lol. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please Review!!**


	15. What Did You Expect?

He closed the door behind me. I felt trapped.

"Sara what was that about?" He asked trying to cover up his anger.

"Gil please calm down. You heard the doctor no more stress."

"Stress, that's the least of my worries now, Sara."

"Hank was threatening us," I said walking to the other side of the office scared of his reaction.

He didn't say anything which frightened me more.

"Gil please say something," I begged him.

He looked at me.

"The bruises? They were from him."

"He meet me at the diner and grabbed my leg."

"He touched you," Gil said heading to the door.

I stood in his way. I knew I had to stop him before he made a huge mistake. I held him around the waist and tried to sooth him.

"Gil, he has had enough. I don't need you to be fired," I told him laying my head on his chest. His breathing started to even out.

"Sara the only thing I care about is you, and Hank hurt you. I shouldn't have let that happened."

He was blaming himself for something I messed up on.

"Gil...." He brought me closer to his chest. We stayed like that until we heard whispering and shouts at the door and then a knock. We let go of each other slowly.

"Come in," Gil said in his normal voice.

The door opened to Ecklie and the rest of the lab behind him.

"Gil we need to talk about what just happened," Ecklie said closing the door to prying eyes.

Gil nodded his head. I made my way to the door.

"Sidle, you stay," he said stopping me.

"Yes sir," I grumbled.

I sat on the couch while Ecklie took the seat in front of Gil's desk. Gil sat himself down after Ecklie.

Eckile spoke first. "Gil I won't suspend you." Gil's expression didn't change.

"I heard what Mr. Peddigrew said, and he was totally far past his boundary, but you shouldn't have hit him in the lab."

Gil nodded his head but still expressionless.

"There is one question I need to ask you a question before leaving."

I felt like a cold bucket of water was dropped on me. I wasn't ready for Ecklie's question about my relationship with Gil.

"Where did you learn to hit like that," he asked grinning and not waiting for a answer and leaving. Gil's face smoothed out. I let the breath out that I was holding as the door closed.

"What Did You Expect?" He asked grinning at me and bringing me to his embrace. He wasn't mad at me, and I loved him for it.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**Should I do an epilogue? Thank you for everyone who has reviewed on this story!**


	16. Epilogue

I wonder how I got to this place. Just a few years ago I couldn't even sleep without nightmares, and now I'm in bed with the man that I love more than life itself. He has his arm around me in a protective manner and providing comfort.

I look at my hand and see the beautiful ring he got me when he asked me to be with him the rest of his life. We both told the team, our family, a few months after the incident with Hank. They were very accepting with our marriage. Hank never did show up after that day. I think Gil really did scare the shit of out of him. I chuckled at the memory.

I can tell I woke Gil up by my movement. I stay still.

He snuggles closer to my side, squeezing my waist lightly and kissing my cheek softly he mumbles gently, "Are you still awake?"

I smile and place my hand on top of his where it rests on my stomach. "Yes."

"Go back to sleep."

I roll onto my right side, and move myself closer to him. I feel him pull my body slightly, as if he doesn't want to let me go.

I hear feet patting the floor softly. My eyes shoot open, and I can see a small figure that is lit by the light from moonlight coming from the window. Th figure comes closer.

"Mommy, I can't sleep," the little boy says now right in front of the bed.

"A nightmare, Will," I question moving from Gil's embrace. Gil doesn't wake by this but groans from the lose of contact.

He shakes his head. He looks so much like his father. He has his father's boyish features and bright blue eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with us, sweetie?"

He quickly jumps on the bed between Gil and me. This wakes Gil up right away.

"Hey buddy," Gil says sitting up and facing his son.

"Hi, daddy. Mommy said I could sleep here tonight," Will said with a full watt smile that I always give Gil when I need him to agree with me. Gil lays back in bed and sighs. I place a goodnight kiss on my little boy's cheek, and Gil takes advantage of me leaning over and gives me a mind blowing kiss.

"Eww," our son screams from under us.

We both pull back and lay down.

"You don't get to date till your forty," Gil says laying his head back on the pillow.

"Girls our still icky to him, Gilbert."

Gil starts to chuckle at this. I can tell Will has already fell asleep, and his breathing easing out.

"He'll be a lady's man, like me," Gil tells me smirking.

"I better be the only woman in you life," I say softly, so I don't wake Will.

"The one and only," he says with love and places his arm around the both of us.

I realize this is everything I dreamed of and ever could want. I am happy.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

**Please Review! And this is the final and last chapter for the story so thank you again for everyone who has reviewed.**


End file.
